


Resolutions

by starstarfairy



Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Rinharu Week, Rinharu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: RinHaruWeek 2019, Day 1 - Confessions
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584949
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because /shrug emoji

_ Dear Haru, _

_ It’s been nearly 8 years since we first met. Crazy, right? _

_ Even when we were just kids, I knew you were someone special. I always felt myself drawn to you--not just your swimming, but you. Of course, your swimming was the first thing I noticed. The way you moved through the water like you were born to do it, I thought, “I have to swim with him!” But the more I got to know you, the more interesting you were to me. _

_ It was probably then that I started feeling the way I do. But I was too set on swimming a relay with you to notice. _

_ Do you remember when I first swam a relay with you guys again? I don’t think I ever told you this, but you really saved me that day. Not just Makoto and Nagisa--you especially, Haru. You reached out to help me, and showed me a sight I’d never seen before, when I really needed it. I don’t know if I would have listened if it was anyone else. It had to be you. _

_ It always had to be you. _

“Nope.”

Rin crumpled the letter, tossing it into the bin where it joined a half dozen similar crumpled balls of paper.

_ Dear Haru, _

_ Ever since the day I met you, I feel like my world has opened up. You’ve always inspired me to keep going, to push myself harder. When I first saw you swim, I knew I wanted to swim with you. But it’s more than that. As time went on, I started to feel _

“Ugh.”

Another crumpled paper joined the pile.

_ Haru, _

_ Here’s the thing. I’m in love with you. _

“What’s the point…” Rin muttered to himself. “Might as well tell him in person.” 

Rin’s heart leapt at the thought. He would have liked to confess in a proper, romantic sort of way--perhaps under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The old Rin might have brusquely handed Haruka the letter and run away, praying that Haruka would just forget it and never mention it again.

The new Rin had other plans.

\-------------------------------------

**From: Matsuoka Rin** **  
** **To: Nanase Haruka** **  
** **Subject: (No subject)**

Want to watch the first sunrise at mine?

\-------------------------------------

**From: Nanase Haruka** **  
** **To: Matsuoka Rin** **  
** **Subject: Re:(No subject)**

Sure.

\-------------------------------------

Well, that was that. All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Gou had made them breakfast. It would have been a sweet gesture, if it hadn’t been for her constant, knowing smile. Rin pointedly avoided eye contact as she silently made faces over Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka, absorbed in finding the ideal ratio of salted fish to rice, was none the wiser.

The early morning was biting cold. Haruka and Rin walked in comfortable silence, the occasional cloud of vapor punctuating their breath. Rin had the sudden, ridiculous urge to hold Haruka’s hand, and hastily stuffed his own hands in his pockets.

They reached a balcony on the cliffside, lined with benches and overlooking the beach. Sunlight had barely started to creep over the horizon, illuminating the water in a subtle pink glow. Rin slumped into one of the benches, wincing as he made contact with the cold seat.

Haruka folded himself onto the other side of the bench with considerably more grace. He rubbed his cheeks with his gloved hands, wrinkling his nose.

“‘s cold, huh,” Rin remarked unnecessarily.

“Mm.”

Rin shivered under his coat. He wondered if it would be strange to sit himself closer to Haruka for warmth.

“So,” he continued, nonchalantly. “Got any New Year’s resolutions?”

Haruka hummed. “Yeah. You?”

Rin nodded. “You know, the usual--keep working hard, try to improve my times, maybe try to improve my diet. Call my mom more often.” He sniffed. “What about yours?”

“Not losing to you. That’s my resolution.”

Rin snorted. “Right.”

The first point of sunlight peeked over the horizon. Rin swallowed, his throat tight. He always got stupidly emotional at sights like this.

Now was a good a time as ever, he supposed.

“Hey, Haru--”

“I like you, Rin.”

The sun rose a little further.

“Uh. You--what?”

“That was my other New Year’s resolution,” Haruka continued. “To tell you how I feel.”

“To--you--” Rin sputtered.

“So I’m going to tell you,” Haruka said, nodding resolutely. “I think I’ll tell you after Worlds.”

Rin blinked. “Huh?”

“I didn’t want to catch you off guard,” said Haru, “so I wanted to warn you. That I’m going to confess to you later this year.”

“Haru,” Rin said carefully. “That’s not how it works.”

Haruka shrugged. “Most people don’t change schools two months before the end of the school year just to swim with someone. If you think about it, everything about us works differently.”

Rin blushed fiercely, his heart leaping to his throat.

“So this can be different, too,” Haruka said, now facing Rin properly. “I’m telling you in advance that I’m going to confess. So you’ll be ready.”

Rin’s eyes were wide and glassy, the bitter cold wind forcing tears out of the corners of his eyes. “Then--” he choked, “I’ll be sure to give you a proper answer. When it happens.”

Haruka smiled, his red cheeks glowing in the early morning sunlight. “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then of course they visit the shrine together and Haru probably prays for Rin to accept his confession. What are we going to do with these two?!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
